We have designed an integrated teaching program in the area of neoplastic diseases. Students, both undergraduate and graduate at the New Jersey Medical School will be exposed to the full range of available information in cancer from theory to bedside. Conducted through the usual lines of curriculum and informal teaching sessions, information will be introduced in a series of overlapping exposures designed to fit in with each particular level of medical sophistication. The first two years will cover the basic core of information necessary for the understanding of neoplastic diseases. The third and fourth years of medical education will be more concerned with the application of this knowledge and will introduce goal oriented approach to the patient. This latter system involves a series of decisions based upon the student's newly acquired knowledge of the disease and its complications. He will then map out a series of realistic goals and distinguish short term and long term plans for achieving these goals. Ultimately we hope to stimulate an enthusiasm for accomplishing the possible. A similar program has been designed for house officers and community physicians who also partake in the medical school activities. All of this will be conducted through a cooperaive effort crossing departmental and administrative lines without disrupting any of the working relationships already in existence.